jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Sorkin
Dr. Laura Sorkin was an InGen scientist. She appears in Jurassic Park: The Game and was on Isla Nublar during the Incident. Biography Early life Laura describes her childhood in her research journal. She was raised on her family's farm in Arkansas and was an animal-rights activist in the 1970s. She was arrested multiple times for protesting, but earned her position as one of InGen's leading paleogeneticists. Laura never married or had any children; devoting herself to her life's work instead. She even referred to the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar as her "children" in Episode 2. Working in Jurassic Park Initially, Laura was to be made Chief Scientist of Jurassic Park, but was denied the position after revealing she wanted to use complete DNA structures with no add-ins, cross-referencing genetic information from the mosquito fossils. It would have been safer, but the board of directors thought this process would take up time and money they didn't want to spend. Laura also wanted the island to be used as a wildlife preserve instead of a theme park, but the idea was dismissed because there was "no money" in it. Instead, the board decided to give the position of Chief Scientist to Henry Wu. In order to please the board, Dr. Wu came up with the solution of using genetic information from other animals (such as frogs) to form complete DNA structures in minimal time. As a result, Laura developed a strong animosity towards Wu, Hammond and InGen. Her discontent with the InGen management was such that the management team gradually kept Laura out of the loop regarding the company's main dinosaur research projects. Eventually, Laura was assigned to her own laboratory on Isla Nublar where she could continue to perform independent research and be kept out of sight and mind. She would use this lab to secretly undermine InGen's safety protocols by developing a cure for the lysine contingency, which she saw as cruel and unnecessary. Laura was also responsible for the Troodon, having bred them in her laboratory from a clutch of "mystery eggs". John Hammond, however, thought these predators were "too dangerous" and not "appealing" for tourists. After the Big One's failed escape attempt, he ordered the Troodon to be euthanized. Instead, Laura decided to study the Troodon in secret; a single action that would lead to devastating consequences later. Isla Nublar Incident Along with her assistant David Banks, Laura choose to stay on Isla Nublar rather than evacuate with the other employees. She stayed behind primarily to monitor the Parasaurolophus and the Troodon, but was also planning on using the evacuation to prove to Hammond that Isla Nublar should be a wildlife preserve. After David was killed near the Quarantine Pens, she met up with the rescue team and other survivors. She developed an irritation towards Billy Yoder, one of the InGen mercenaries sent to help her. She also refused to leave, and went to the Parasaurolophus paddock to give them the anti-lysine contingency serum. However, she instead added the cure to the main water supply. Her actions incensed Gerry, who argued that all containment measures were necessary to keep the dinosaurs from damaging the global ecosystem. She later joined the group in the tunnels and assisted them throughout the journey. When they stumbled upon the Troodon nest, the group found D-Caf, another mercenary who'd been hired to rescue the survivors. The mercenary was rendered comatose by the Troodons' venomous bite, and being used as sustenance for a clutch of eggs. Laura mentioned that she had known the troodon had found a way to escape their pens, but didn't realize they'd found a way into the park. Yoder, who was dealing with watching his friend Oscar Morales die, drew his knife and threatened to kill her. He only backed off when Laura admitted the attacks were her fault. After arriving at the Marine Exhibit, Yoder informed the group that they needed to get to the phones quickly because the island was going to be bombed. Upon hearing that the park was to be destroyed, Laura headed down into the Marine Facility alone, in hope of negotiating with InGen and the government into sparing the island. When negotiating didn't seem to work, she used the group when they arrived at the Marine Facility, locking the elevator doors behind them and deciding to hold them hostage. However this led to her being labelled a terrorist and her call was promptly disconnected. Furious that her demands weren't met, Laura decided to do exactly what InGen and the government were trying to stop: she opened the underwater gate leading out into the open ocean, allowing a Mosasaur to escape and damage the global ecosystem. However, the Tylosaurus smashed into the wall of the facility. She fell into the pool and, just after Gerry yells "Get out of the water!", the Tylosaurus pulls her underwater and devours her whole. Non-Canon Deaths If the player fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Laura can be devoured by a Troodon or Velociraptors. These deaths are considered non-canon, and will result in a game over. The player will then be allowed to respawn and try again. Journal Throughout the game pages from Dr. Sorkin's InGen Field Journal can be collected. It describes the last events before the game through Sorkin's eyes. Portrayal In her sole appearance in Jurassic Park: The Game, Laura was voiced by Susan Cash. She appears to be around 40–45 years old. Trivia *She is the only character in the franchise to be killed on-screen by a non-dinosaurian creature in Jurassic Park. **Discounting Billy Brennan since he was severely injured by the Pteranodons, but not killed. **There was an unknown InGen worker's skull in the Pteranodon cage at the nesting grounds, which proves that Laura Sorkin wasn't the only one to be killed by a non-dinosaurian. *She is also the only confirmed female death in the franchise. *She bears a physical resemblance to Amanda Kirby from Jurassic Park III, but is closer in personality to Dr. Irene Corts from Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles, due to their belief that the dinosaurs deserve their own lives. Both are very sinister, with Corts actually controlling the dinosaurs she mutates with a radio transmitter, and Sorkin going as far as releasing the Mosasaur into the global ecosystem. **She also resembles Arleen Sorkin, the original voice of Harley Quinn in many Batman series/games (who might also serve as a namesake). *She used to host a radio show, actually hacking the computers in the park and playing her favorite records, slightly similar to Dennis Nedry. *Some entries in Sorkin's research journal contain information that was unknown at the time the first film: one example is referring to Utahraptor, which had yet to be discovered. Appearances *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' Category:InGen employees Category:Scientists Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters